


The devil inside

by marmolita



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's taken two days to find out where they're holding Foggy, two days since Karen's panicked phone call, two days of gnawing guilt and fear and the adrenaline rush of bashing heads in to get information.  When Matt gets to the warehouse and catches a whiff of Foggy's shampoo stained with the thick scent of copper, he lets the devil out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The devil inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from tumblr user kristsune who wanted Foggy in danger and Matt needing to rescue him.

It's taken two days to find out where they're holding Foggy, two days since Karen's panicked phone call, two days of gnawing guilt and fear and the adrenaline rush of bashing heads in to get information. When Matt gets to the warehouse and catches a whiff of Foggy's shampoo stained with the thick scent of copper, he lets the devil out.

Five-- no, six of them, big guys, with guns. _Whoosh_ and _thud_ and the feeling of bones cracking under his knuckles, _snick_ and _bang_ and he's rolling on the floor with a bullet whizzing past his shoulder. Near miss, only a quarter of an inch, but no time to think about that because he's coming up and swinging a leg out to kick someone's feet out from under them.

They go down. One, two, three, four and five take a dive together, and Matt has number six down and is punching him, the sound of his fist hitting the man's face getting duller as his bones crack and his teeth are knocked out. _Thud, thwack, smack_. The blood is hot and slippery on his fingers and the devil is singing in his bones and it takes him a few more hits before he recognizes that someone is calling his name.

"Matt? Matt! Jesus Christ, Matt, stop!"

_Foggy._

He stands up and swings around, staggering toward the sound of Foggy's voice. They have him tied to a chair, rope, not chains, tight enough that he can hear the fibers rubbing Foggy's wrists and ankles raw. Matt puts his hands out and touches Foggy's face, his chest, probing for injury that's hard to feel through the coat of blood on his hands. "Are you-- are you okay?" he asks, listening for the reassuring beat of Foggy's heart (too fast, but steady) as he unties him.

"Nasty bump on my head and my ribs hurt like a motherfucker but yeah, I'm okay. I don't think we can say the same about that asshole whose face you just tenderized."

There's something thick and tight in his chest and Matt drops his head, not sure he's ready for Foggy to see his face as he says, "I'm sorry. For everything."

Foggy's able to stand, and he puts his hands on Matt's shoulders and pulls him into a rough embrace. "I know, buddy, I know."


End file.
